Surprise
by dhahransioux
Summary: Cat wants to surprise her girlfriend Tori and Tori is a little nervous. One-shot. Cori. Disclaimer: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE.


**A/N: Okay, I did not write this, my friend did. I am uploading it for her cause she doesn't think it's good enough to be on here. I do have her permission to upload it though, so, that's good I guess. Happy Reading.**

Surprise

"Cat. Seriously. Where are we going?"

"No questions!"

"Caaaat…"

"Tori, don't you trust me?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then shh!"

I flop back against the passenger seat of Cat's car with a huff, fighting the urge to rip off the blindfold my adorable yet random best friend put over my eyes ten minutes ago. Well… more than best friend, now. Girlfriend. I'm never going to get tired of saying that. Cat Valentine is my girlfriend.

It's all pretty new. I had butterflies around her for a long time and I'd just… imagine what it'd be like to kiss her. A couple weeks ago I joked about us kissing while filming a Funny Nugget Show and her taking everything literally, did so. I'll never forget that look of confusion on her face when she pulled back, and then that look of realization. Then she opened her mouth.

"Um, Tori, do you want to go on a date sometime? With me?"

I'd never seen her be so shy. We didn't upload that video, but we definitely went on that date. And we clicked. And I've been loving it. Our close friends know but that's about it. They're all really supportive and thank god for that.

Today after school, Cat came up behind me and put her hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" She giggled.

"Hey, Cat." I laughed, turning around to hug her. She pouted slightly.

"Phooey, you always guess right!" Cat sighed, but she relaxed into my embrace.

"You're pretty unmistakable." I smiled, pulling back. She blushed, swaying slightly. I looked around cautiously before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the janitor's closet. As soon as the door closed, I pulled her close and kissed her. "I've been wanting to do that." I murmured.

"Mmm… When can we go public? I want to kiss you whenever…" Cat breathed.

"Soon. I want to tell our parents first so word doesn't get back to them and… they get a bit of a shock. Besides, sneaking around is kind of fun." I chuckled, kissing her lightly again.

"Kay, kay." Cat sighed against my lips. "Um, oh right! I wanted to tell you something!"

"Uh huh? And what's that?" I inquired.

"I have a surprised for you!" She beamed. Then we hear someone who isn't us clearing their throat.

"Does this surprise involve you two not being here right now?" Came a deep growl from the corner. Cat squeaked and huddled into me as we looked at the source. A dishevelled Jade and Beck we standing there, Beck looking awkward and Jade looking furious.

"If it's any consolation, you surprised us." Beck commented.

"I get you two are all giddy and together and I'm happy for you but THIS WAS OUR MAKE-OUT SPOT FIRST!" Jade snapped.

"Uh, sorry. We'll uh… go." I stuttered, pulling Cat out. We both let out a breath and look at each other.

"Sometimes Jade is really scary." Cat shuddered.

"More like all the time." I groaned. "So, this surprise, what is it?"

"Silly." She tapped my nose. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! I'll come pick you up around… six tonight?"

"Okay, Cat." I smiled.

"Yay!" She laughed, kissing me on the cheek. "I'll see you later. You're gonna la-la-love it!"

And then she skipped away, leaving me dumbfounded as usual.

I hear her finally put the car in park. "Are we here?" I ask.

"Not quite. I need you to keep the blindfold on a little bit longer while we walk there." Cat states.

"While I walk?" I raise my brow.

"Don't worry," She chuckles, and I feel her breath hot against my ear. "I'll have my arms around you."

"Oooo-okay." I shudder, and she chuckles again. I feel the soft sensation of her lips on mine, but they're removed far too soon.

"C'mon, Tor." I hear her get out of the car, and soon she's opening my door and pulling me up. "Are you ready?"

"Do I get a hint?"

"Um… okay! We're going to get wet."

I feel myself turn to a cross between an electrified squirrel and a mass of goo.

"We're what?" I gasp.

"You heard me!" She laughs, pulling me along at the waist. She doesn't mean… I mean, we haven't yet… but… is it too soon? I mean…  
My mouth is dry.

"C-Cat, when you asked if I was ready, I don't know if I am!" I exclaim. We stop for a moment and I hear her fiddle with a chain. A chain!?

"You're not ready for the surprise?" She asks, and I hear the squeak of some metal. She continues to guide me but I'm a bit resistant.

"Well… it's just… this is kind of fast and… I REALLY want to enjoy taking it slow with you…"

"Oh. Okay!" Cat agrees, and she slows our walking pace. Ugh.

"Not what I meant." I groan.

"Tori, what's up? I thought you trusted me." I hear the pout in her voice.

"I mean… I do, but… I just don't think I'm ready for sex yet." I mumble. We stop dead in our tracks, and Cat's silent. Did I insult her? Oh god, have a ruined everything?

"…You think I'm taking you to have sex?" She finally asks.

"Well… you made that… wet comment…" I breathe. She's silent for another moment… then she bursts out laughing.

"Tori!" She laughs, and I feel her arms around my neck. "Hey, I like us going slow, too. No worries. One day, maybe. But not today. Today we'll get wet but…" She removes my blind fold and I'm met with her bright eyes. "In a much more innocent, slow-paced way."

I look past her to see a radiant, sparkling pool with build in waterfall and a lush tropical foliage planted around it. It looks like an oasis. "Cat… this is…"

"It's my aunt and uncle's pool!" Cat exclaims. "You know I don't like them much, but they have a really nice pool and… they're away for the weekend. I'm sure they won't mind if we take a little dip."

"Wow. I had no idea your aunt and uncle had a pool like this!" I gape. "But I don't have a bathing suit."

"That's okay. I brought one for me and one for you… and two towels. And snacks. And we can stay here until dark and the pool lights up like a rainbow and…" She bites her lip. "Do you like it? Do you want to spend the evening with me like this?"

I quickly envelop her at the waist. "Cat, I love it." I coo. She gets a giddy look and throws her hands up.

"Yay! Okay, I have my bathing suit on underneath. Go in the pool house and change. I promise I won't do anything to have sex with you." Cat winks, and it makes my knees go weak. She really isn't as innocent as she lets on.

"Oh, haha." I roll my eyes. I she hands me a bikini and I walk toward the pool house.

"Um, Tori." She stops me. I look at her and she's flushing. "I have to be honest… part of this is because I want to see you in a bathing suit… is that too fast? I don't want you to think I only want your body or something…"

"Cat, its fine." I laugh, and then I look her up and down. "I get something out of it, too."

I noticed her legs wobble a bit before I headed into the pool house. I'm glad I can make her weak in the knees, too.

About ten minutes of changing and subtly checking each other out, we both dive in the water. It's a salt water pool… amazing. And what's more amazing is the girl I'm with. I resurface and Cat resurfaces in front of me. She leans in close, her arms around me.

"Hey, Tori," She starts.

"Uh huh?" I mumble.

"Surprise." She grins, pulling me in for a kiss.


End file.
